Turning the corner
by BrookeSCW
Summary: this is a Chryed fan fic, will Masood's appceptance be enough? Christian and Syed R
1. Chapter 1

It was night time, the sun had just set behind the Vic and Syed was wondering the streets of Walford. He had be wondering the streets for hours. He had walked with a meeting between him, Allen and his parents. Allen's intensions had become clear, several times Allen had put his hand too far up Syed's leg for his liking. And when Syed had pushed his hand away, Allen had started to get vicious punching his leg and when Syed carried on pushing his hand away. His parents didn't see any of Allen's 'moves', so when Syed stood up and walked out of the meeting, his mum was this as a weakness and that Syed didn't want to change.

Syed turn on to Turpin Road and gazed at the place that he had was felt safe and himself. He was transfixed on the spot, staring at the door of his soul mate. He stood there for several minutes on his own, just staring. When he heard a voice 'Just go and knock on his door.' Syed turned round to see his dad, standing there, with a s mile spread across his face. 'Go on'

'What are you talking about? Shouldn't you be the one dragging me back home kicking and screaming?'

'Syed, I know at first I was... well you know. But seeing you trying to change, I kept thinking why his he doing this, why is he trying to change? And then I thought I don't want him to change I love him the way he is and if that means seeing you with him, then let it be'

'Really? '

'Yes'

'Well it is a bit too late for me; Christian will never speak to me again'

'How can you be sure if you don't try, look I will come with you.' Syed nodded and approached Christian's front door. Has he knocked on the front he turned to Masood, who had a welcoming smile on his face. The door didn't open straight away, when Christian first saw Syed he tried to close the door. But Syed wouldn't let him. 'Christian, I just want to talk'

Christian having not yet noticed Masood said 'I have already told you what I think, and I am not going back to being your dirty little secret.'

'You don't have too.' Said Masood calmly, Christian nearly jumped out of his skin.

'Mas what are you doing there?'

'I have seen Syed in a different light in the past month, and a don't like what I see. He was better with you, he was the real Syed and I liked that one'

Christian smiled 'Now do you two want to stand in the cold for the whole night or do you want to come?'

Masood and Syed laughed and followed Christian inside.

**I know it was a short chapter, but what did you think? And should I carry on?**


	2. Chapter 2

As Syed entered Christian's flat he felted at home, the one place he was truly himself. Nothing had changed, same bed covers, same cushions in the same place. It was like he had only gone out for two minutes not two months. 'Christian, can I use your bathroom? It is just I have been walking all afternoon and...'

'Yeah, course I'm not that evil' Christian looked directly at Masood. And Masood looked directly at his shoes. As Syed headed for the bathroom Christian asked if anyone wanted a drink, both said no. Christian shrugged and headed for the kitchen. When he had finished making a drink and joined Masood he the living room area, and gestured for him to sit down. They spent and couple of minutes in silence. Then Masood broke the silence 'Christian ... I am sorry'

'What for?' replied Christian sarcastically. Either Christian or Masood noticed Syed re entering the room.

'Well for not listening when I found out' Christian scoffed 'and for ... how can I put this ... leaving you to die'

'WHAT!' shouted Syed, both Christian and Masood turned their head in horror.

'It's nothing' Christian tried to explain,

'It is not nothing Christian; he said he left you for _**dead**_. Tamwar told me you had nothing to do with Christian getting beaten up'

'He didn't' said Christian

'Shut up!' shouted Syed. Christian stood up and headed towards the door.

Christian spoke calmly 'Get out'

'What!' replied Syed

'If you are going to speak to me like that, than you can go, now!' shouted Christian

'sorry' answered Syed sheepishly,

'That's better' Christian headed back towards the sofa and sat down.

'Syed, when Christian was ... beaten up ... I saw him sprawled across the pavement ... and...'

'And what?'

'I just left him there'

'You did what!' Syed screamed.

'Syed it is alright, I understand why he did it. I know I would have done it if it was... I don't know Steven'

'Steven?'

'The guy that shot my sister, the reason why my sister can't have kids, the reason why I was thrown out of my family'

'Oh'

'Anyway, why did you two come here?' asked Christian

There was silence fanning across the room, either Syed or Masood knew what to say. 'Well, I wanted you and Syed to talk' started Masood.

'About what?'

'Us'

'There is no us, you made sure of that.' Christian glared at Masood.

'I know but I was wrong to do so.' Christian rolled his eyes. 'I will leave you two to talk.' Syed nodded thankfully, as Masood walked to the kitchen.

'Christian, I want to be with you'

'Hmm... What happen to wanting 'cured'?'

'Well, I realised they was nothing too 'cure', and the fact that Allen came on to me.'

'He did what?' asked Christian

'Yeah, earlier in a meeting between me and parents, he kept putting his hand higher on my leg then what I see as acceptable.' Christian's eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'And that's not all; when I pushed his hand away he started to punch my leg'

'Well that is just out of order' stated Christian angrily.

'Christian, that doesn't matter. What matters is us, that's all' Christian was staring into space, and this annoyed Syed a little. Syed grabbed Christian's face and turned him towards himself. 'Christian, I still love you, always have, and always will. Christian that is the truth. I will even go and shout it from the rooftops, if that is what I have to do to prove to you that I love you!' A small smile revealed it self from Christian's lips.

'You don't have you go there far' he grinned, Syed blushed 'Syed Masood.' It was Syed's turn to listen; he stared deep into Christians piercing green eyes. Christian continued 'Syed Masood I love you, I never stopped and never will.' Syed's face shone with happiness, and he pushed his lips onto Christian's. A sharp cough came from the Kitchen, Christian and Syed pulled apart instantly. They had both forgotten that Masood was in the room. 'Well, I am glad we've got that sorted out, now what do we do about Zainab?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh no, Zainab will kill us. And I mean literally!' stated Christian

'Yeah and not before she tortures us, so much that we want to die' added Syed

'We need to think of a strategy,' started Masood, the others nodded in agreement. 'Well I think we have two options; tell her straight out that you two are back together or take the softly, softly approach'

'Meaning?' inquired Christian.

'Meaning, I go in on my own and let her and then you two come in.'

'But surely that isn't safe! You would be on your own! It would be like suicide!' exclaimed Christian.

'She's not that bad' sighed Syed. Christian just stared at Syed, 'okay maybe she is, but still.' The conversation went on like this for several hours. Until they decided a united front would be the best option. They walked across the square; Syed had walked this root so many times. He found it hard to believe this could be the last time. As they approached the front door Masood turn to Christian and said it was probably best that he delay his entry for about a minute. Just so they could get Zainab into the safety of the living room. Christian agreed. Masood and Syed entered the house, leaving the door open slightly so Christian could get in. When they entered the house Tamwar was walking down the stairs with Kmail. 'Tamwar take Kmail up stairs and stay there!' ordered Masood

'What!' gasped Tamwar, and turn to Syed 'What have you done now?'

'Tamwar just go!' Shouted Masood

'Okay, okay, keep your wig on!' after that Tamwar turned and went up stairs.

'What's with all the shouting?' commented Zainab as she entered the hall from the kitchen. 'So you are back? What excuse is it this time? The cure wasn't working?'

'Zee, be quiet, go and sit in the living room' instructed Masood. Zainab didn't make a fuss (for once) and did as she was told. They entered the living room and sat down. Syed lagged behind and open the door a bit more so Christian new that is was time. And as soon as Syed entered the living Christian wasn't far behind.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!' Shouted Zainab

'He is here to talk' said Masood calmly.

'Talk about what there is nothing to talk about!' stated Zainab.

'Yea, there is' Christian spoke

'Shut up! You... you... pervert!'

'DON'T CALL HIM THAT!' Shouted Syed

'Everyone stay calm.' Masood tried to keep the peace. He turned to Zainab 'I have given them my blessing.'

'You **did** what!' screamed Zainab.

'I have seen him with Christian and he is the happiest I have every seen him.'

'I don't care!' she scream 'If you continue with this... this... relationship, then you do it outside of Allah's love and your family' she said calmly.

'NO HE DOESN'T!' Masood 'Allah will still love him and so will I and Tamwar. It is just you!'

'GET OUT, EVERYONE!' screamed Zainab. At that moment she pushed everyone out of the room and then out of the house. She locked the door and collapsed in tears. Tamwar was coming down the stairs, 'what is going on? Mum, what's the matter?'

On the other side of the door, Syed was crying and in Christian's arms. Masood just stood there shocked. 'What do we do now' asked Syed through the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long update =[ I hope you enjoy.**

**xxx**

'I don't know babe' said Christian calmly as he stroked Syed's hair, Syed was now clinging to Christian's shirt. They stood there for a few minutes not saying a word. The only sound to be heard was Syed's sobs. 'Do you think we should leave Zainab...' started Christian, Masood shot him _a_ glance, 'no I mean, for now. So she can think about... what has happen.' Masood nodded in agreement.

'But for how long?' asked Syed, he had stopped crying. But his face was still wet and so was Christian's top.

'Well, until tomorrow at least. Give her time to cool down.' Christian looked at his watch, 'it is 11:30, the Vic is still open... we could go for a drink?'

'Is that really the best thing to be doing? I mean having drink in a public house' stated Masood.

'You make it sound like SOHO in the 70's' Christian chuckled 'We can drown our sorrows in a glass of orange juice.' A small smile spread across Syed face. Masood thought for a minute and then nodded his head. They walked across the square towards the Vic. As they entered the full Vic went into a stunned silence. One small smile for Masood everyone went back to there own conversions. Syed sat at a table nearest the door, in case of the need of a speedy get away. Masood went to the toilet. Christian went up to the bar to order the drinks. Roxy was standing there mouth wide open. 'What is going on?' she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

'I'll explain later' he grinned.

'Ooh, who is this?' it was Glenda she had come over from the other end of the bar. She was interested in the new, fit bloke that had just entered the pub.

'Oh mum, you haven't met Christian, have you?' Glenda shook her head 'Well mum this is my best mate Christian, Christian this is my mum, Glenda.' Christian extended his arm and shook Glenda's hand.

'So, this is the famous Ms Mitchelle? I have heard a lot about you.'

'I am sure you have' she smiled

'So what get I get you?' she asked

'Two oranges and beer, thanks' he replied.

Syed watched Christian talk to Roxy and her mum, every time he saw Christian smiling, a small pang of jealousy run through him. He knew it has stupid, Christian was gay, meaning not interested in women. But still, he felt like he should be the only to make Christian smile and laugh. When Christian finally came and sat down, Roxy's mum was still looking at him and it annoyed Syed very much. 'Did you tell her you were gay?' asked Syed, Christian gave a confused look. 'Cause she keeps staring at you.'

'Aw are you jealous Sy?' he grinned

'No, no' muttered Syed 'You just don't what to be giving her false hope'

Christian laughed and looked into Syed's eyes. In that moment in time it was like there wasn't anyone else in the room just them. Syed stroked the side of Christian face and pulled him into a kiss.

'YOU TWO!' shouted Masood the whole pub turn their heads in there direction for the second that night. Masood smiled 'Honestly, can't take you two anywhere' they all laughed. As Masood joined them, again everyone else went back to talking amongst themselves. Christian turned towards Glenda and she stood there mouth wide open, Christian winked at her. She shouted over the noise of Vic 'All the best ones are gay' she smiled.

As everyone started to leave Roxy joined them on there table and tried to drag what happen, out of Christian. But he kept quite. She managed to get it out of Syed. He had weak defence systems. After every thing was revealed she jumped up and gave Masood the biggest hug ever! 'What was that for?' he asked

'It is because of you, that Christian isn't sitting at the end of the bar right now drowning his sorrows, like he has done nearly every single day for the passed few months.

'It wasn't drowning my sorrows' exclaimed Christian, 'more thinking time'

'Sure' she grinned.

As closing time approached, the three of them left. 'Where to now?' asked Syed.

'Well there is always mine.' Offered Christian, Syed gave a questioning look. 'Don't worry, not funny business I promise. You both can sleep on the sofas.' Masood and Syed agreed. When they reached Christian's flat they flopped on the sofas and fell asleep almost immediately. Christian covered them with a blanket and went off to bed himself.

The lights were sneaking there way through the blinds of Christian's flat and awoke Syed. He looked around saw his dad sprawled across the other sofa, with a smile across his face. He turned towards Christian's bed and saw the slow raising and falling of his chest, so mesmerising. He heard is dad stirring on the other sofa. Syed closed his eyes again for he didn't want to have to face reality just yet.

Masood open is eyes and looked around the flat; Syed and Christian were still asleep. He got up and went into the bathroom. When he came back Christian was sitting up his bed. 'Morning' said Masood quietly. Christian nodded in reply as he rubbed his eyes. He swung his leg out of bed. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. 'Do you want a cuppa?' asked Christian. Masood nodded and went to sit at the table. Christian dragged himself to the kitchen. He join Masood at the table, 'What do we do now?' asked Christian.

'Well, what time is it?' Masood looked at his watch and answered his own question '8:15, I will wait an hour an go and see Zainab, if you don't mind me hanging round for another hour?'

'Yeah, sure' Christian smiled. There sat in silence for about half an hour. And finally Syed stirred on the sofa. 'Morning Handsome' greeted Christian 'Do you want a coffee?' Syed nodded and dragged himself to the table.

'What time is it?' asked Syed, Masood looked at his watch.

'9:50, so I should be going.'

'Going?'

'Yes to face your mother' grinned Masood

'Good luck Masood' offered Christian


End file.
